wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Lunar Mysteries
The Story Prologue : The NightWing approached the three dragons. A SkyWing, an IceWing, and a RainwWing were meeting in a small clearing in a forest. As the NightWing came toward them, the Icewing said, "Its about time." he said, "Now we can find out why you called us here." "Yes, why did you call us here?" The Skywing said, "What about you Transpira?" The Rainwing, called Transpira, said "I already know why you called us here. You are going to give us some ridiculous prophecy aren't you?" "Yes, yes I am." The Nightwing said, "And it isn't ridiculous. It is true, and about all your tribes." "We're listening." The Skywing said in a low voice. The Nightwing cleared his throat and stood up, "After the second war has lasted forty years, The dragonets will come. When the land is drenched in bloody tears, The dragonets will come. A quest to find three dragon eggs, to end the second war. Find the giant Icewing egg as hard as crystal, in the coldest glacier in the territory. The smallest egg in the colorful jungle, that will give you wings of rain. A moss green egg on the tallest peak, will become your Wings of Sky. For of the three Sandwing rivalries, the one that finally succeeds, will lose what they truly greed, for if they make this choice, they shall never get the unlimited power of the Wings of Fire. To truly win, they must gain, the newfound support of their old, forgotten cohorts. Three dragons born to stop the fight, three dragons born on darkest night. New darkness will come, to help the light. The dragonets are coming." : "Baloney" Transpira said. "Hmmmm... Seems to be a prophecy to me." the Icewing growled, "I belive this one, but just because you are Morrowseer's son doesn't mean you can give as many prophecies as you want Yesterknower." Then all the dragons disbanded and flew back the way that they came from, without looking back. Isis : After all the dragonets ended the war, they realized that there was a second prophecy, and that the RainWing egg was actually Glory and Clay's miniature egg, they hid it deep in the RainWing jungle, and their egg would change color sometimes and was always at least three different colors. The Icewing egg (mine) was the egg of the secret daughter of Queen Glacier, Princess Winter. The Skywing egg was the egg of Peril and another Skywing named Eagle. Starflight (Note: all the dragonets are now grown up) heard of the new prophecy and noticed certain things about their friend's eggs that perfectly fit the prophecy, so Sarflight raced to the Rainwing kingdom to tell Glory the news. While Starflight was telling Glory the news, Burn's spies were there listening and delivered the message to Burn (Sunny is now the Queen of the Sandwings, but Bur n has a few of the Sandwings still on her side). When Glory found out Burn was now trying to hunt down the new Dragonets of Destiny, she raced away to a secret cave near the sea in Rainwing territory. Just as Glory was about to take her egg in the cave, Burn landed right next to Glory with two other Sandwings and said, "Well what is this? One of the new Dragonets of Destiny?" Burn said as her two soldiers pinned Glory to the ground and Burn took her egg. "Oh its too bad that so-called-prophecy will never come true now isn't it?" Burn hissed at Glory while tossing the egg from had to hand. Glory remained silent. Burn then flicked her scorpion tail with an annoyed growl and her two soldiers then tore her wings to shreds so she couldn't fly. "Burn you will never get away with this!" Glory yelled. "I think i just did." Burn flicked her tail one more time, and her soldiers then threw Glory off the side of the peak while Glory yelled, "Burn watch out, my Isis will get you!" "Come on men. Lets go find those other dragonet eggs." Burn said as she flew away with the egg. No one but Glory noticed the small crack in the shell with a tiny blue eye watching Burn angrily through it. : Cristil :Queen Glacier was living the life any queen could want, and tha'ts when the war started. She wanted to protect her only heir to the throne, Princess Winter, who was just hatched in the Royal Icewing Hatchery. She hid her away along with her two older twin brothers, Sleet and Iceberg, in a hollowed out glacier where they all grew up and trained to protect themselves and each other. When Princess Winter was old enough to fend for herself, her brothers brought her to Queen Glacier. She was still kept a secret from the outside world, and only the Icewing kingdom knew of her. Queen Glacier loved her and supported her in every way she could, but at her first chance Princess winter would bolt for the door and fly away. the first two times t he guards stopped her, but the third time was different. she was much smarter now and used her claws to cut away all the guards wing membrane in their sleep, and gave them permafrost berries, (permafrost berries have a poison similar to Sandwing stinger poison, but they are like a an Icewing breathing on weak Sandwing tail poison put in a tasty berry shell. The outer shell is a delicacy in the Icewing kingdom, but if the inside is not removed properly, it will kill the consumer.) but they were greatly weakened, so the guards did not die but woke up only with a horrible headache. The headache caused the guards to be sleepy all day, and so they did not notice the cut wings, and no one talked about it because it is a common punishment for theft in the Icewing kingdom (plus, it is hard to tell with your wings folded up). When the guards opened the doors to the outside world, Princess Winter bolted from behind a nearby column and flew off into the morning sun. The guards tried to give chase, but only fell to the ground, realizing thier wings have been cut.(Great this section is half done. Remember? This is about Cristil not Princess Winter!) Princess Winter fled to the uninhabited area of the Icewing kingdom, and met a male Icewing named Plateau who ran away from home because he was being treated like a freak because he could breathe fire, not ice. The two began a life together and built a home in the hollowed-out glacier (the coldest glacier) Princess winter was raised in by her twin brothers. They wanted to get married, but they couldn't do it officially because they ran away, and if they went back, they would be punished. So they just said they were married, and no one questioned it, mostly because they only met other Icewings that ran away or were traveling. After living in peace for five years, Winter (No longer a princess) told Plateau she was going to lay an egg. Soon. In two days. Of course, Plateau was very happy like any father should be, but he didn't want to bring a dragonet into the warring world of Pyhirra. Four days later, Winter laid her egg, but was very concerned. It was laid two days late and was huge! At first she thought it was a twin egg but she changed her mind when she could only see one dragonet through the eggshell. She hid it in the glacier, destroyed any house-like things in it, and only left the egg in a now normal glacier, but it was the coldest glacier. Before they left, they named the egg Cristil. It was the next day when Burn came and took the egg back to her stronghold in the Sandwing kingdom, it was unknown at that time why Burn was collecting the eggs and not destroying them. : Part 3 Zeal is the daughter of Peril and Eagle. Eagle is not exactly special, he is just a normal SkyWing who Peril liked (Yes, she betrayed Clay!). They didn't do much to protect their first egg, because they have not yet heard of the prophecy. They took their egg and hid it on top of the highest mountain in the entire kingdom. The eggshell was fireproof, so Peril could carry it. They assumed that no one would look there because it is hard to breath that high up, even for dragons. Skywings were used to it though because a lot live on top of mountains. When Burn and her two soldiers came there, there was nothing protecting the egg except the thin air. Burn thought it was a trick because it was so easy. They carried the egg to a boulder that was blocking the entrance to a cave just like the one the last five Dragonets of Destiny were raised in. : Burn's Secret : Burn was taking the three eggs to a secret cave under a mountain where she kept dragon eggs and hatchlings. The reason she had hundreds of dragonets and eggs was unknown at that time. The huge cave room was full of cages and tanks and fenced areas keeping at least one dragonet or egg in each. There were mostly Rainwings, Icewings, and Skywings because they were the type of dragon that was in the prophecy. There were a few Mudwings and Sandwings too. The most impressive thing was, in one small dragonglass box, was a newborn Nightwing. A small wooden sign next to its cage said Eclipse. Burn put each of the three eggs in different cages. The Icewing egg (Cristil) was put in a fenced area because it was so big (look back at the prophecy if you are wondering about things like this). The Rainwing egg (Isis) was put in a dragonglass box because the egg was already shaking and Burn assumed it was the feistiest (like Tsunami), and she put the Skywing egg (Zeal) in a cage since it seemed like it didn't want to move at all (she was the nicest and most mellow). After a few days, Burn was getting ready for the eggs to hatch. She had five soldiers at each exit and reinforced the giant cage the eggs were now being kept in. That night, darkest night, all of Pyhirra's moons were new and there were very few stars in the sky. Then, a large shooting star flew by and the three eggs started shaking. The first one to hatch was the Icewing (Cristil), who was almost twice the normal size of a normal Icewing hatchling. The next one to hatch was the Rainwing egg (Isis) who was extremely small,even for a hatchling. The last to hatch was the Skywing (Zeal), who was a radiating red and seemed very angry, but soon her color faded to orangeish-yellow and she was normal again. Burn would not overlook that, so she told the gaurds to put all of them in one large fenced area together. "What just ha-" Isis started saying when one of the two gaurds gaurding them smacked her with his tail and yelled, "No talking lazy Rainwing!" When Isis recovered from being hit, she changed to a deep green. The gaurds turned away laughing and Isis curled up her tail, crouched down, opened her mouth and- "SOLDIERS! Get in here NOW!" Burn yelled. And Isis relaxed as the soldiers hurried to were Burn yelled. Burn had called them because, the baby Nightwing burned through her galss cage and was charging for the exit. Then, Cristil said, "Hey, where are we? It is way too hot- wait, why are so many baby dragons in cages all around here?" The little Nightwing ran by with the gaurds chasing after her. "Exactly what I am wondering" Isis said, "And why are YOU so huge?" "I am a little big, but you are the one who is so small." Cristil said. Then, Isis yelled, "WAIT! I remember now! I am small because my mom made me hatch a little early because she said it was the only way! We are the new DRAGONETS OF DE-" "BE QUIET!" Zeal hissed. "Do you want everyone to know?" "Well, I'm glad to see you can talk Skywing. By the way, what are your names? Mine is Isis." Finally Out : "My name is Zeal" Zeal replied, "And my name is Cristil," Cristil said, "and i feel like I know all you from somewhere, but that isn't possible right?" "No, it is definitely not possible, but i feel like i know you both too." Isis said. Zeal hissed, "Keep it down! The gaurds are back." "Look at all those burns and scratches they have! That little Nightwing must be pretty strong." Isis stifled a giggle as the gaurds complained about their injuries. Then, Cristil whispered, "Look!" she pointed to a thick metal wire that was around the neck of the little Nightwing that the gaurds were straining to pull in the room. "Hey! They are putting her in the cage next to us!" Just when the gaurds put her in a small fenced area, she faced the gaurds, her pupils shrank so small you couldn't see them, and shot one huge blast of fire as blue as a clear summer sky. One gaurd flew out of the way just in time, but the blast hit the other gaurd and incinerated almost all his scales. When the blast of fire stopped, he was dark enough to be a Mudwing. All of his wing membrane was gone, and he took one look at his browned scales before he collapsed onto the ground. The other gaured yelled "Cactus! Why you little Eclipse! When I get back in here..." the other Sandwing gaurd said as he dragged the Sandwing called Cactus out to the other room. " Serves him right Eclipse growled as she casually melted the bars of the fence that was keeping her in. She ran over to a stone that was jutting out of the wall near the dragonets' cage, and pushed it as hard as she could, then all the doors to the cages flew open and all of the trapped dragonets ran for the exit to the cave. When Isis, Zeal, and Cristil jumped out of their cage, Eclipse said, "You three, come with me. I have some news for you." All the dragonets ran out of the cave, and right when they got outside, Isis, Zeal, and Cristil gasped. Seeing the Sights : "It's so big!" Zeal said. "Yes the world is big." Eclipse said sarcastically.'' "Now come on" The four kept on running until they reached the edge of a nearby forest, when they heard a loud bellow, "WHERE ARE THEY!" Burn yelled as she stormed out of the cave, only thirty tail-lengths away. She roared as she flew in the other direction, "I WILL FIND YOU! YOU ARE MINE YOU LITTLE DRAGONETS!" "Lets get out of here." Eclipse whispered to the others. All four of them ran through the forest away from the cave and Burn, and stopped when Zeal shrieked, "Another dragon! Up there!" And the strange dragon came spiraling down toward them. "A Geodewing!" Isis said in '''awe'. All the dragonets just stared as the unknown Geodewing landed in front of them. She said, "Ones of the prophecy! I am not here to attack you, but i can take you to a place where we can protect you." "And what if we don't want to?" Scarlet growled. "The choice is yours, we do not want to make the same mistake the Talons did before with the other Dragonets of Destiny." the strange Geodewing answered. "Well? What do you guys think? Should we go?" Cristil asked the other dragonets. "No!" all of them answered at once. "Very well." the Geodewing said, "Your choice. And good luck with saving the world." With a slight glint of mischeif in her eyes, she flapped up into the air and soared away, riding an updraft. "Weird. Okay, whattda we do now?" Isis said. "In order to complete the prophecy, we have to witness the war firsthand." Eclipse said. "Too many words!" Isis yelped, "Lets go explore!" Cristil grabbed Isis's tail when she tried to run off, and Cristil said, "Where do you think you are going? Do you even know where we are? Can you even fly yet?" "Um, I don't know, no, and no." Isis answered. "Well, we are in a forest, and i don't see any big mountains, it is really humid, and there are no tropical trees, so we should be around Mudwing territory." Zeal said. "Then we should be..." Eclipse trailed off as she pulled a scroll out from under her wing, unrolled it, and it was revealed to be a map off Pyhirra, "Here!" Eclipse exclaimed as she pointed a talon at the borders between the Rainwing and Mudwing territories. Cristil, Zeal, and Isis's eyes widened as Cristil said, "Where did you get that?" "Found it..." Eclipse answered uneasily. "Okay... Well where do we go?" Isis asked. Zeal answered, "Well, the Rainforest is closest, so-" "NEVER!" Isis cut Zeal off, "We will go to the northern Sky Kingdom." "Why? So you can perfect your magical death spit?" Cristil said. Then followed a long silence until Isis blurted out, "How did you know about that!?" "we don't know evereything about each other yet." Cristil calmly answered, glaring at Eclipse with hostility as she talked. "And you don't need to." Eclipse growled back as she rolled up the map and hid it under her wing, for the first time showing the silver scales under her wings. Educational Section Don't ask why. I felt like it. Vocabulary Words (Bolded in Story) #'Disbanded': (V.) Cause an organized group to break up. #'Awe: '(N.) A feeling of respect mixed with fear or wonder. #'Hostility: '(N.) Hostile behavior; unfriendliness or opposition. #'Cohorts: '(N.) A group of people banded together or treated as a group. Trivia #What were the four dragon tribes in the prophecy? #Why does Zeal look as if her scales are made of fire? #Where in the prophecy does it speak of Eclipse? Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Prophecy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)